


[宽歪]一千零一夜

by swyy132



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swyy132/pseuds/swyy132





	[宽歪]一千零一夜

一阵冰凉的水从头顶浇来，Reus没有防备被冻得打了个寒颤，手忙脚乱地把水温调向红色的那一边。他哆嗦着从淋浴间中跳了出来，也不管留在干净崭新的大理石地板上那些滴滴答答的水迹，直到浴室里氤氲起了雾气才缩着身子钻了回去。

热水仿佛能将所有疲劳全部一扫而空，就连大脑也像是沉溺于这份惬意而停止了运转。没有任何动作，Reus只是呆呆地杵在温热的水流之中，仿佛这样就能将身上那些红痕全部冲刷干净一般。

过了一会，他微微活动了一下有些僵硬的四肢，压的人喘不过气的酸痛感顿时像是开闸泄洪一般涌了出来。前几日遭受着车轮战般审讯的身体仍未恢复，昨夜那场完全处于被动状态的性事更是让本就疲惫不堪的肌肉雪上加霜。深红色的淤痕还没有从被长时间捆绑的手腕和脚踝处消退，连带着一身斑驳暧昧的痕迹，看上去反而有几分凌虐般的美感。

暗杀失败了。

残酷的现实像是把刀子一样又一次狠狠地剖开了Reus的心脏，血淋淋的结论摆在面前让他想逃也逃不掉。Reus认命般地叹了口气，将脸贴上冷冰冰的瓷砖，企图从这片深不见底的绝望之中找回些许神智。

太过冒险的安排，充斥着未知与不确定性的步骤，让整件事情比起严谨周密的计划更像是一场有去无回的豪赌。成功复仇是最理想的结局，但就算失败，只需坦荡赴死即可，反正自从去年被同伴出卖开始，他就已经没有什么好失去的了。

只是，他绝对绝对不能把那三个孩子也一块搭进去。

形状优美的手指死死嵌进掌心，然后又一拳狠狠砸向墙壁，满怀的愧疚和悔意像是猛兽一样叼着他极速往下坠。即便曾经惨遭背叛，他也绝对不会放弃同伴而先一步逃之夭夭——Kroos对他这一点太过熟悉了，才会开出这样的条件逼得他必须留在这里成为自己的禁脔，就算大门敞开，他也一步都走不出去。

不愧是发小，Reus不知第几次冷笑着这么想到，关上水龙头后找了条毛巾草草擦干身子后便随手抓了件衬衫往身上套。还算这小子有点良心带了套，他心想，一边揉着发酸的腰一边慢吞吞地走了出去。

这间房间位于王宫的深处，布置得非常简单，很明显是在Kroos称王之后按照他的品味重新翻修了一遍。除去必要的家具，唯一可以称得上是装饰物的是安在墙上的一个小书架，上面只放了一本精装的《一千零一夜》。这书放在这里着实显得有些不伦不类，但Reus完全清楚Kroos留下这么一本书的用意是什么。

那是仅仅一个大臣之女所引发的奇迹。为了拯救王国内数以万计的年轻少女，她夜夜相伴在暴君身侧，运用着终会枯竭的智慧与见识和强撑起来的微笑与谎言延缓着近在咫尺的死期，在无数个胆战心惊的夜晚之后终于迎来了象征胜利的早晨。残暴的国王幡然醒悟，以神的名义发誓自己定将改邪归正——但这些内容在房间里的这本《一千零一夜》中被全部撕去，封底之前只留下了山鲁佐德所讲述的最后一个引人入胜的故事。

所以Reus马上就明白了Kroos的意思：你现在还不会死，但只要我对你失去了兴趣，我就会立刻杀了你。然而，我不会像那名国王一样最终选择弃恶从善，不要寄希望于那样的结局，因为它根本不可能发生。

真是机关算尽，Reus苦涩地想到，把那本包装精美的《一千零一夜》重重摔到了桌上。

那三个孩子是刚开始打仗那会被Reus随手捡来的。一片断垣残壁下他无意间发现了三双饿狼般的眼睛，一时兴起便将他们悉数带回了兵团。

“我的天啊，Marco，咱们这里可不是什么慈善机构啊！”  
虽然嘴上一百个不情愿，但是Kehl还是将自己的一部分伙食分给了正在长身体的三个孩子。  
“咱们需要的是兵力，你说说他们这样能上前线打仗么！”

“我会好好负责培养他们的啦。”  
Reus自知理亏，赶紧把胸脯拍的啪啪响。那会他自己都没多大，但要论经验完全算得上是个老兵，Kehl也就随着他去了——只要不惹出什么麻烦要让自己帮忙擦屁股就好，这是他当年唯一的心愿。

可没想到Reus还真是说到做到。一眨眼的功夫，他身边突然冒出了三个小跟班，强大到让人都忘了那只是几个完全没有实战经历的新兵蛋子，Kehl惊讶之余大手一挥索性让他们建了支特别突击队自由发挥去了。

那是他一手带大的学生，感情自然最深，Kroos就是知道这点才敢放心大胆地把Reus拴在自己身边。他的脖子上挂了个极细的项圈，里面藏了个迷你感应器：无论是他从这间房间出去，还是动手杀了包括自己在内的任何人，又或是干脆把那根链子一扯而断，远在王宫另一边的地牢就会立刻收到消息，干脆利落地杀掉那三个除了胁迫他以外没有任何用处的孩子。

——不会让它发生的。

Reus咬着牙逼迫自己在这一阵阵太过深邃的无力感中保持绝对清醒。那群孩子还年轻，自己不能也不应该让他们的道路在这里戛然而止，同归于尽这种戏码还是让他这样的老年人来上演吧。


End file.
